


The dream cure

by Ladyphantom5965



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyphantom5965/pseuds/Ladyphantom5965
Summary: A dream that isn't a dream, an alien on a mission and a strange man with a blue box.





	The dream cure

She was close, so close now that she knew the struggling was finally over, she hadn’t the energy to move anymore, saying that she couldn’t remember the last time she moved her body, too long, too long for everything.  
He entered the room for the last time today, he knew it wouldn’t be his last time, but it was the final curtain for the human female. She was the youngest so far, he had figured out from the research on his previous experiments and from extensive bodily functions and test on their immune systems that the younger the human the more active the body system, there bones are stronger, the defence systems are in peak condition, everything needed for his research, but not enough, never enough. The past few days had literally torn him apart, but now he was going to end it, end her pain.  
He entered the small room in which the human was strapped to, he knew she couldn’t escape, her energy had depleted rapidly from his relentless experiments, he wanted to make her feel comfortable and secure, her eyes were barely open, but she was fully aware of him and her surroundings, he made his way over to a small trolley where on top was a tray littered with electronic instruments, now sterilised but were once buzzing away at the humans, organs. He picked up a small black box and pressed a button on top, it made a small static noise before he brought it close to his mouth,  
`Dr Youpe, final stage on subject 8, earth date 23rd June, earth time 10:45 am, commencing disposal` he lifted his finger of the button and put the recorder in his coat pocket, that last word `disposal` felt like dirt on his tongue, he didn’t dare look back at the girl, he`d fear if he looked at her for too long he wouldn’t have it in him to end it, but no he must, now or never. He didn’t hesitate when picking up the small needle of the tray which was next to the recorder, peculiar liquid forlax, the amount within the needle would be enough to knockout one of his own, but because of the weakness of the these humans, the amount he held within his fingers could easily kill 10 humans within seconds, it`s the kindest way he can do it and thanks to the technology of his people, the gas he would then release into the room when reacted with the liquid would dissolve her body in a matter of minutes.  
He turned around slowly, he felt his heart jump to his throat when her eyes locked onto the needle he now held out into the open, he barely thought about the words on which he then said to her,  
` I’m sorry human, I truly am, to end such a young life, it disgust me down to my core, soon this will all be over, but for now your suffering, will now end` he walked over to the human swiftly injected the forlax into her arm, he then locked eyes with her as she began to slip away,  
` may the lights of the goddess, guide you to her love` her eyes closed, for the last time, he then placed the empty needle back on the tray and swiftly left the room, he breathed a deep sigh of relief as he pressed the button releasing the gas into the room, one more he thought, as he collapsed into his desk chair, one more.


End file.
